The Last Journey
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: -GAIDEN dari Unbroken Thread- Pikiran Xiahou Long ketika berada didalam perjalanan menuju Jian Ye


**The last Journey**

_Long ago, when I was just a boy_

_So alone then, last of my kind in the world_

_I believed futures could be reborn_

_I would go back in time, change what's to come_

Aku sudah tidak tau berapa jauh, ataupun berapa lama aku melakukan perjalanan bersama Penasehat Jia Xu dan adikku Xiahou Mei.

Ini semua dikarenakan ingatanku yang terus saja melayang kesaat dimana aku bertemu dengan orang-orang Wei yang ada di Nan Xiang[1] dan juga Gunung Jing[2]. Pertemuan ku dengan orang-orang dari Nan Xiang dan Gunung Jing benar-benar berkesan untukku, tapi pertemuan itu juga membuatku menjadi merasa bersalah.

Apakah aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong orang-orang seperti mereka?

Melihat kenyataan yang begitu pahit seperti ini. Membuat perasaanku... tercampur aduk...

Aku merasa kesal, marah, dan kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku adalah seorang pembesar dari Wei, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong mereka. Aku merasa tidak berguna sama sekali.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika Phoniex itu tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

Dikarenakan itu, aku yakin, aku pasti bisa mengubah takdir kelam yang harus dihadapi oleh semua rakyat Wei yang bernasib sama dengan orang-orang itu setelah bertemu dengan Phoniex. Aku yakin sekali, setelah aku menemukan 'kebenaran' yang aku dapat dari Phoniex itu. Aku pasti bisa mengubah seluruh nasib rakyat Wei di perbatasan, bukan... bukan hanya rakyat namun seluruh orang Wei.

Termasuk Pangeran Cao Pi...

_Hunting, searching for futures I've dreamed_

_Ever chasing, believing visions unseen_

_Hearing that hope is futile only inspires me not to give up_

Tapi...

Ada satu hal yang mengangguku diperjalanan ini, apakah aku hanya melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari kebenaran? Ataukah aku melakukan perjalanan ini untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku tentang seberapa dasyatnya kekuatan dari Phoniex itu?

Aku hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalaku untuk menyangkal hal tersebut.

Selama ini, aku hanya mendengar dan mempercayai jika Phoniex memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mendamaikan seluruh China. Tapi, mendadak aku menjadi ragu dengan kepercayaan yang aku pegang ketika aku melihat sepasang Phoniex hanyalah seorang Strategis yang lemah dan seorang putri yang nakal dari Wu bernama Lu Xun dan Sun Yangmei.

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak pernah menghilangkan kepercayaan ku itu. Aku yakin sepasang Phoniex itu adalah pembawa kedamaian di negri ini. Dan tentu saja, kepercayaanku itu benar-benar terbukti, ketika aku melihat para rakyat yang ada di perbatasan Wei yang awalnya terjebak di kegelapan. Kembali di tuntun oleh Phoniex itu kejalan yang benar dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian.

"_Xiahou... Long_...?"

_Jiang Ye is calling me to the end[3]_

_I can hear now the beating hearts of lost friends_

_Urging me to not forget them_

_As the last hunter, I'll find the key_

Aku mengejap-ngejapkan mataku sebelum mendatap langit yang biru,

Ini sudah sepekan aku mendengar suara halus seorang memanggilku dari arah barat setelah bertemu dengan orang orang yang ada di Pengunungan Jing.

Suara siapa itu? Kenapa suara itu seakan-akan terus memangil manggil diriku?

Apakah suara itu adalah suara rintihan dari Phoniex? Ataukah suara dari seseorang dari Wei yang mengkhawatirkan ku?

Aku tidak berani mengeluarkan sebuah kesimpulan apapun. Karena perjalanan yang aku tempuh untuk sampai ke Phoniex itu masih sangat panjang. Berapa lama aku akan melakukan perjalanan ini. Aku tidak tau sama sekali.

Tapi aku yakin, aku pasti akan menemukan kebenaran yang selama ini aku cari.

The end

[1] Unbroken Thread chapter 69  
>[2] Unbroken Thread chapter 72<br>[3] di lagu Originalnya sebenernya Valhalla tapi saya ganti jadi Jiang Ye

Woho~ Akhirnya selesai juga~ 8D  
>Kalau yang penasaran lagunya ini dari mana. Ini lagunya dari Final Fantasy XIII-2 (yang asli gamenya nggak banget untuk saya gara-gara kebanyakan ending) yang judulnya juga sama dengan judul fanfic ini yaitu 'The Last Journey', lagu ini juga lemotif buat character yang nama Noel Kreiss. Okeh cukup buat deskripsi lagunya, well cerita ini nggak Canon. Alias ini bagaikan fanficnya Unbroken Thread dari sahabat saya PyroMystic yang ada Xiahou Longnya~. (Phew, ini baru pertama kali fanfic yang ada Xiahou Long dan selesai! =3=) Tapi kalau misalkan Hui Na mau bikin jadi Canon ndak apa-apa. Masalah suara itu... Well, just ask me if you dare~ *dilempar guling* Okay, thanks for reading this~<p> 


End file.
